


Home Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 突然想造个雷。布冯与卡西维持多年的关系走向分崩离析的故事CP：布卡西，但布冯与女人存在性关系，包括塞雷多娃真人无关，完全无关，就是突然想造个雷，介意慎入





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> 已经注明雷点，不能接受请叉掉

布冯发现事情不太对劲的时候是在四月。

前一天尤文图斯输了，他跟惯例一样在酒吧找了个女人，但是他依然睡不着，不安反而愈加浓重。

有哪里不对，可是他说不上来，只是觉得自己的咽喉仿佛被什么扼住了，连女孩身上的香水味都让他有种窒息感。最后他凌晨四点就匆忙驱车回家。尽管在酒店已经洗过一次澡，可那种不适感还是没有减轻，直到他再洗了一次澡才稍微好转。只是他还是有点发昏。就在心脏的位置，那里像是有个漩涡在不断地吞噬他的灵魂，连带着脑袋都有些昏沉，整个人都像在超重状态一样。

他量了体温，正常的。喝冰水，无效。那个漩涡越来越大了。布冯蜷缩起来，意图减轻这种空虚感。

可是没用。什么都没用。

他打开手机，想拨通那个熟悉的号码，但想起现在的时间，终究还是放弃了。也许他睡一觉就好了。他缩成一团，合上了眼睛。

几个小时后，布冯不得不从床上爬了起来，毕竟今天训练日。但他不知道自己睡过没有。他一直闭眼躺在床上，可是完全没有睡过的感觉。有好几次他还觉得手机在震动，可是拿起来一看，什么都没有。

其实只要他打过去就好了，Iker总是会接纳他的。可是他就是不想打，或者说隐约地觉得不能。既然Iker没有发现，他没什么必要让他担心。

但是还是睡不着。

他以感冒为借口回了米兰。一进门那熟悉的环境让他放松下来。他把Iker的衣服拿了出来，抱着睡了过去。一夜无梦。

第二天，他把Iker的衣服带回了都灵。

 

接下来的赛程很密集。但身体的疲劳没有带来什么好处。幸而在Iker的衣服包绕下，他还能睡个好觉。直到与帕尔马的比赛结束后，他梦见自己又回到了帕尔马青训。

一个人训练，一个人吃饭，一个人看书。他一次又一次地去看有没有自己的信件，没有，完全没有。最后他去了一趟西班牙，但马德里长得他完全不认识。他一路地找呀找呀，什么都没找到，反而迷失在钢铁的丛林中。

布冯不知道这梦代表着什么，只是他一醒来就开始看手机。Iker发了信息过来，是他随手拍的风景。

他像往常那样回复了信息。Iker那边没有反应。他看了下时间，确定Iker还没起来。

这个梦还会代表什么呢？

当然没有。

但他做梦越来越频繁了。梦里的他总是一个人。少年的、童年的，没有其他人，只有他。

他在空荡荡的梦里走着、跑着，一直在寻找着什么，可是什么都没找到。

然后有一天晚上，他变成了现在的模样。他在米兰，可是家里只有他的东西。属于Iker的一切消失了。

他醒来以后连夜赶回米兰，神经质地一遍遍确认Iker的东西还在。Iker当然也在，他们前一天才通过电话。可是布冯还是不放心，他不想回都灵，他只想在家里守着，免得这一屋子的东西突然不见了。

他躺在他们的床上，反复地打开通讯录，可还是打不出那个电话。

这个时间他把Iker吵起来做什么呢？他会好起来的。他这么想着，然后睡了过去。

  
随着密集赛程的结束，布冯自觉变得好了起来。虽然梦里总是一个人，但做梦频率明显减少了。

这天塞雷多娃约了他出来，她说出来聚一下，“我们两个，还有我们的孩子。”

她最后一句的重音放在“我们的”上让他再度泛起窒息感。但他也确实没有什么很好的理由拒绝。他已经以各种借口躲了几个月，无论出于什么理由都该去见一面。

整个会面过程布冯回到家就已经不太记得了，他甚至不记得中间逗过两次的孩子到底长什么样，他能记起来的就是无尽的焦虑和烦躁。他又掏出手机，Iker今天没有信息。他想编辑些什么发过去，但又放弃了，只是翻着Iker的短信发呆。

到底是从什么时候开始变成这样呢？他们两个只是互相发着不疼不痒的信息，再也没有更深入的交流。或者说，自那天以后Iker就不再主动询问他生活中的事，发过来的信息也全都跟什么事都没发生一样。看见这样的Iker，他再也不愿意告诉那些会让他担忧的事。这样对他们都好不是吗？

可是不好。第二天看见媒体猜测Iker什么时候要结婚时，布冯再也压抑不住情绪，直接拨通了那个熟悉的号码。那熟悉的嗓音让他有些哽咽，但也是在这个时候，他硬生生地刹住了，只会说些近乎废话的情话。

最后他说，“Iker，我想你了。”

“嗯。”Iker轻笑了声，“我也想你。”

心里明明满是酸涩，可是布冯的嘴角止不住地上扬，然后眼泪掉了下来。

  
他们是怎么变成这样的呢？

也许是从塞雷多娃宣布怀孕开始？不，也许是更久以前就开始了。

布冯还记得的，Iker最初根本不是现在这样的。他爱吃醋，会因为他的绯闻不高兴。但是不知道什么时候开始，Iker就不在意了。

2003年欧冠决赛以后，他必须给自己找个女朋友。Iker说没关系，可是他眼里的难过却狠狠刺痛了他。导致随后媒体追问他和他甚至不记得名字的女人的关系时，他忍不住吼了回去：“我和她没有任何关系！我还是单身！”

但是他很清楚，他必须为自己找一个女朋友。别的行业也许可以接纳他和Iker的关系，但是足球不行。所以那个夏天，他多了一个女朋友。

这段关系开始得快，结束得也快。从七月到十二月，还没到圣诞，那个女孩就决定分手。她说他根本不爱她。是的，他确实不爱她。坦白说，她说出分手的时候，他甚至松了口气。

他对自己感到恶心。

布冯现在依然很难理解为什么是那个时候得的抑郁症。他已经接受了欧冠的失败，接受了他不得不找个女朋友的现实，甚至接受了他伤害了Iker的事实，他明明都接受了，为什么还是发生了？

也许就是因为他发现自己一无所有。他是个混蛋，除了能做出精彩的扑救以外还有什么价值呢？可是假如，假如他不再是那个富有的、有名气的布冯，不再能做出精彩的扑救，他还有什么价值？还会有人爱他吗？

然而Iker再次拯救了他，就像在多年前把他从孤独中拯救出来一样，他再次把他从深渊里拉了出来。

Iker陪着他去看医生，安抚着他似乎再也无法恢复的心灵。他慢慢地好了起来。

也是从那个时候开始，他被Iker惯得忘记去考虑他的感受。

他一个人难以入睡，Iker许可他在他不在的时候找别人。他也真的干了。最初还保持着一点愧疚，慢慢地却习惯了，不再去想Iker怎么想。

但他真的不知道吗？

假如真的不知道，又为什么因为Iker和队友的打闹而愤怒？明明知道Iker只是为了看他吃醋的样子，可是他的愤怒根本压抑不住，而在那愤怒中，恐慌也在蔓延开来。

那是他们唯一一回争吵，或者是他单方面在电话里对Iker发泄不满。这导致Iker赛后焦急地跑来向他解释。他一直没放下来的心终于回到了原本的位置，所有的愤怒，所有的恐慌都消散了。

可是这又何等自私？为什么他能把这种伤害看得这么理所当然？

也许就是因为他太理所当然，所以他才会一再地伤害Iker。这种事有了第一次就会有第二次。Iker关心他胜于关心自己，可是他关心自己胜于关心Iker，所以他一错再错。他甚至在认识塞雷多娃以后跟Iker说，塞雷多娃是个很好的结婚对象，他们可以各玩各的，不干涉对方的生活。

Iker像是附和一般点了点头，什么也没说。

那个冬天，Iker把他在都灵的东西都打包好，要搬到米兰。

“Gigi，你也不能总不让人来家里。”Iker轻轻地拍着他的腰，这么解释着。

他接受了。但他再也没提结婚的事。

他那个时候就发现，假如他结婚，Iker绝对会离开他，不会再回头。

所以他不再提了，这婚谁爱结谁结去，反正不是他。

之后一切都好好的。一切如常，甚至电话门的风波让他们变得更近了。然而塞雷多娃怀孕了。

收到消息那天，布冯脑子里一片空白。

塞雷多娃明明一直在吃避孕药，为什么？

他还没想好怎么和Iker说，媒体已经报道出来了。他一看见新闻就慌乱地打了电话。当时Iker的鼻音很重，在他解释以后，那边的呜咽声再也压制不住，接着就是一片忙音。他焦急地再打过去，还是接通了，只是Iker什么也没说，他能听见的只有压低的哭声。

他们这种别扭的通话状态维持了一个多小时才结束。两周后他们终于见面，Iker有些疲倦，但精神显得很好。

像是想通了些什么。可是让他恐慌。

Iker没再提起塞雷多娃，他也不提。

他们维持着这种和平的假象，在一起的时候忘记了外界，分开以后也像往常那样发着短信，打着电话。孩子是在冬歇期出生的，所以从十七岁开始，头一回，他过了个没有Iker的圣诞。

孩子出生以后他发了一条短信给Iker，直到三天后才有回复。Iker关心了孩子和孩子母亲——这个形容让他喘不过气来——的状况。他已经不记得自己说了些什么了。他宁可Iker什么都不回也不想见到他如此懂事的模样。为什么Iker不生气？为什么不干脆骂他一顿？为什么要接受这一切？

之后Iker有接近一个月的时间没再给他发信息，也不打电话。开始他不敢联系，后来他害怕联系。他不知道等着自己的会是什么。可是最终Iker还是继续和他联系，没有分手。信息和电话都很正常，就像从来没有什么孩子一样。到后来他甚至有些不安。

Iker正常过头了。Iker很快活，他们也很亲密，只是Iker不再像这几年那样敏锐地感知他的情绪了。不，比这更糟糕，即使是在少年时，Iker也没有这么迟钝过。

这种不安在三月友谊赛得到了证实。

Iker见到他就很开心。但是不一样了。就像是……在离别前努力抓住仅剩的时光一样。

Iker没有想过主动离开他，可是Iker笃定他会离开，再见……无论是什么关系都好，总之不再是恋人，不是伴侣。那时他会有一个家庭，可是没有Iker。Iker身边也会是别人，不再留有他的位置。

他很努力地忽视这个结论，维持着原本的状态，好像这样就可以不用碰触那个未来。

可是不行的。他错了，从头到尾都错了。就像这一屋子的东西，迟早都要消失的，现在不过是一个美好的假象而已。

可是他能做什么呢？什么都做不到。他十六岁认识Iker，和Iker在一起的时间快和没有Iker的时间一样长了。他们花了九年的时间相爱相伴，他又花了五年的时间摧毁这段感情，折磨他从十六岁起就发誓要捧在手心里呵护的人。

这漫长的折磨早就该结束了。可他这五年里却只想着自己不想放手！

 

布冯又做了一个梦。

梦里他还是十六岁的模样，在马德里看着皇马的比赛。赛后他想找人打探一下皇马的情况，好为自己将来打算。他见到一个皇马青训的男孩，就主动凑了过去问话。可是那个男孩根本没听到，他和他的同伴说说笑笑地走远了，只剩下他一个人留在原地。

他醒了过来，身边是Iker的衣服。

他呆滞地瞪着身侧的空位好一会，又慢慢地蜷缩起来。

还是不行。他不习惯。可是他又在为这个梦愉悦着，带着种替Iker复仇的快感。

这都是他应得的。

他紧紧地抓住Iker的衣服，把脸埋在里面，努力地想着自己今天要写的内容。这已经是他每天必须做的功课了。他正在写一本自传。虽然已经决定分手，但他还没做好准备，所以正在把自己这三十年梳理一下，好让自己能比较冷静地分手——实际上就是拖延时间，没有别的解释了。

可是布冯还是很认真地回想着写好的内容。这会让他好受一点，能在Iker到来前不再反复想未来的事。

可是今天终究有些不一样。他听见外面传来一阵哭声。

他梦游一样循着那声音走了过去。

一个人正坐在书桌前对着他的稿子哭泣。那人抬起了头，眼圈都是红的。

“Iker……”

**Author's Note:**

> 都说是雷了，你居然还看完了！


End file.
